The Other Ending to Bella's Visit to the Alley
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: We all know that Edward came to Bella's rescue when the men attacked her in the alley. Well what if Bella had been able to defend herself? This is how I think the story would have ended. Rated T for language in future chapters.
1. Dresses

I do not own the Twilight saga or any of the characters mentioned, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 1**

**Dresses**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Bella." I heard Jessica say, "What do you think of this dress?"

"It looks great." I replied without even looking up at her.

"You said that about the last three too." She said, "Your not that into this are you?"

"No, I just really want to get this book."

"Oh, well want to meet up later to eat?"

"Sure." I told her, "See you both later."

And I left the dress store to find the book store and learn what Edward really was.

**Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. And remember reviews make me smile. Go ahead press the button it won't bite, but I might.**


	2. BookstoreAlley

**I don't own Twilight. Still wish I did like a whole hell of a lot of other people. **

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I'm still alive. I hope to update a lot more over the summer.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Bookstore/Alley**

**B.P.O.V.**

I left the store in a slightly better mood (I mean after so much time in warm, dry Phoenix it's a big change to cold, wet Forks) now that I had the book to reveal what Jacob had told me, just in a better to understand way. All of a sudden the guys that were whistling at us in the dress shop stopped me and one slurred, "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"None of your business," I told him as nicely as possible.

"How about we take you somewhere where we can be alone?" Another one slurred. God, why did all of them have to be drunk?

Then the guys, about five, began to close around me. I quickly said, "Don't touch me!"

They of course in their drunken state of mind could care less.

Knowing that they wouldn't listen to anything that I had to say I kicked one of them right in the crouch. "Ow! Bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

I would have if Charlie hadn't made me take karate when I was 10. I punched the same guy again right in the stomach and he fell to the ground cussing and grabbing his stomach. Then two of the followers decided I couldn't fight both of them at once. Well I double front snap kicked them in the stomach and punched one in the nose breaking it and pushed the other into the wall. The other two decided that I could take them on and helped the three to leave and fast.

Glad that was over I leaned up against the wall to relax. Then I heard a car pull up and was ready to either run away or fight they next person when the door opened and I gasped when I saw who the diver was.

**Sorry to take forever to update then end with a cliffhanger. I need ideas for next chapter. So please give me reviews and press the review button.**


	3. Well I'm Glad It Was Him

Chapter 3: Well I'm Just Glad It Was Him

When I saw who the driver of the car was I almost wanted to scream out with joy. I was just so happy that I didn't have to fight off another man that night. It was only Edward Cullen, my bio partner and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know how, but I knew that he might have actually been trying to save me.

"Bella," Edward said, "are you ok? I saw them following you, and I sort of got worried. Wait first we should probably leave before they come back or someone calls the police."

I got in Edward's car and he drove me to an Italian Restaurant. I was glad, I hadn't eaten much all day and the girls and I were supposed to meet here to grab something to eat. They must have gotten here and left already so Edward opened the door for me and the waitress led us to a table.

The waitress seemed to be trying to flirt with Edward, but he couldn't care less. When she left he said, "Do you know what they wanted to do to you?"

"No, I have an idea, but how could you." I asked.

"If you heard what they were thinking you would understand why I was worried about you." He said. I was shocked, he said that he heard what they were thinking. But, how? Hearing other people's thoughts is impossible.

"What do you meant that you heard what they were thinking?" I asked, "If you could hear what they were thinking then what am I thinking right now?"

"I don't know." He replied, 'I can hear every other mind, just not yours. It's a little annoying."

He then went though a short process telling me what the other people in the restaurant were thinking. Mostly money or sex, but one was thinking of cats strange enough.

"Just so you know I can protect myself." I said, "I might be a little clumsy, but Charlie made me learn karate when I was only 10. He always said that he wanted me to be able to protect myself from other people."

"I know." Edward said, "If you didn't know how to fight, then we wouldn't be here talking right now. You probably saved your life."

The waitress came back and asked for our orders n I got Mushroom Ravioli and Edward just got a glass of water. I thought it was a little weird, but didn't say anything about it.

The rest of the night went in silence until the car ride home. I tried to tell him to put on his seatbelt, but he simply laughed at me. And I thought it was too cold so we both accidentally reached for the AC control and bumped hands. And strangely enough, his were freezing.

I promised myself that I would find out what he was exactly, and soon.

**You all know what happens next. Thanks for reading my opinion. Tell me how you thought it turned out even if it was terrible. Thanks!**


End file.
